A Musical Way Of Spending Winter Break
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After an assignment by their music teacher, Adrien and Marinette decide they're gonna let their musical skills shine through. With the help of Alya, Chloe, Nino, and Nathanael, this Christmas Ball is sure to be a hit! And apparently, Marinette can dance... who would have known?


**My first Miraculous Ladybug story! Forgive me if I get something wrong about a character, I just got done watching the first season on Netflix (and it was miraculous! Simply the best! Okay, sorry...) But here are the main points of this story:**

 **\- Pairings:** **Adrien/Marinette, Alya/Nino, Chloe/Nathaniel** **  
\- Marinette is a tap dancer because of episode 14  
\- Gabriel cares for Adrien in this, and knows he is Chat Noir  
\- Everyone knows their superhero alias (Nathanael, Alya, Chloe and Nino fight alongside Mari and Adrien)  
\- Chloe is Mari's best friend, not spoiled, not the mayor's daughter (Lila is the brat controlling Sabrina, but the previously listed 6 heroes are bffs)  
\- Mr. Bachoven is an OC of mine (see what I did there? I'll stop)  
\- Nino has the turtle miraculous and Alya has the fox miraculous already cuz why not  
\- This doesn't stop after the performance... Something else awaits you...  
\- There are 3 key movie references, see if you can spot them. ;) (two are obvious, one might be harder to find)**

 **Alright, I'll stop talking now! Please enjoy the story! Reviews are greatly appreciated as well!**

 **I don't own the songs/Miraculous Ladybug. Credit goes to Guns N' Roses, Chuck Berry, and Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

It was the final class of the day. It was a Friday, and next week was officially the start of Winter break, and you can bet that every student of Collège Françoise Dupont was excited and anxious for the day to end so they could run home and enjoy their 4-week long vacation. Adrien had invited his girlfriend Marinette, and his friends Nino, Alya, Chloe, and Nathanael to spend 5 days at his house to just have fun and enjoy the Agreste style Christmas dinner, and later come back for New Year's. Mr. Bachoven's class was almost over, but he had a surprise class assignment.

"Now class, as you now know," he began, "the Christmas Pageant is coming up soon, and I feel like you all will enjoy this assignment."

The class partially groaned in agony, yet others became curious at the same time.

"You are all going to take a song and make it a remix with your own instruments! This can also be a group assignment, so no worries about solos, but you still can do one!"

Now more became interested. Kim, Ivan, Max, and Nino weren't as upset as before but still kind of confused.

"Also, it can be any genre you want. You could even add dancing or sign language if you want! Alright, be ready by December 17th for auditions! Class dismissed."

Nearly every student made a mad dash for the exit, but the six friends stayed together. Adrien led the pack out the door, and onward towards the Agreste mansion.

* * *

"Okay, this is amazing," said Nathanael once they entered in. The only friend of Adrien's that had ever seen inside the place was Nino, not even Marinette had been inside yet.

"Adrien, you live in luxury!" said Chloe. "Thank God you aren't the spoiled brat like Lila."

"Praise the Lord," muttered Marinette. "So, where will we be staying?"

"Oh, right!" said Adrien. "Follow me." He led the six to his bedroom, where there were two other rooms with 4 beds. After getting settled down, they began to discuss this project.

"Okay, we need ideas," said Alya. "I can play clarinet and saxophone, but that's about it. Anything else?"

"I can play the drums," said Nino. "I've been getting back into them lately."

"If I find one, I can play a mean piece of bass," said Nathanael. "Sketching isn't my only talent."

"I can play the piano quite easily," said Chloe.

"Okay, all I can do is sing," said Adrien. "What can you do Mari?"

"Hmm... I can actually tap dance," she responded, shocking everyone.

"What?! Girl, we've known each other for 10 years and I never knew!" Alya squealed.

"The reason why," Marinette began, "is because I've only been able to for 3 years. Plus, it was always a secret hobby of mine, and not something I would openly talk about."

"I think it makes you all the more badass," said Chloe.

"D'aww, thanks Chloe!" Marinette giggled.

"Hey, shouldn't we be getting supplies?" asked Alya. "Not to intervene, but we might need a dress rehearsal before we get to the hardcore stuff."

"True," said Adrien. "Alright, we'll meet again at 7:00 for dress rehearsal, then we'll get practicing. Sound good with everyone?"

Everyone agreed, and the boys and girls dispersed from one another in groups to find their ideal clothing for this.

* * *

"This dress is SOOO beautiful!" squealed Alya. She, Chloe, and Marinette had gone to the obvious heaven for clothing: The Mall! It was everyone's go-to stop for anything these days. Alya had found a light brown dress with white hip coloring and brown pumps, which perfectly matched up with her superhero alter ego. Marinette, however, was in the dance store looking for shoes. She had brought Chloe so she could spot the best price.

"I can't remember what tap shoes I used for the life of me," said Marinette, trying to think back to that zoo tap dancing contest she was in while she was in the kingdom of Atchoo.

"Well, these black Mary-Jane heels are on clearance for 10 euro," said Chloe.

"Looks like those will be it," said Marinette.

Marinette got her size in the shoes, and the two raced to meet Alya and find their own dresses.

"Seems as though you hit the jackpot," said Alya, noticing Marinette's expression.

"Oh yes," said Marinette.

"Now lets go find our dresses," Chloe said. The girls agreed and rushed off back to the other side of the mall. Chloe managed to find a honeycomb-style dress with black stripes to resemble a bumblebee along with black and yellow flats, and Marinette found a knee length dress with black polka dots on red which resembled a ladybug perfectly.

"Perfect," said Marinette. After the girls paid for all of their items, they happily walked back to the Agreste mansion.

 _In another mall..._

"Do you think this looks good on me?" asked Nathanael. Adrien looked back at him to see a suit with a plaid jacket and red tie, something which suited him.

"Looks good man," said Adrien, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Nathanael replied.

The only reason Adrien was even there (because he had a ton of suits) was to make sure Nino didn't blast his mix-tape in the quietest or most populated area in the mall. Strangely enough, Adrien found Nino in the hats area on the other side of the room.

"Uhh, Nino? What the heck are you doing?" Adrien asked.

"Looking for a hat," he said almost immediately.

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"I ain't wearing that cap to our performance, but I'm still gonna wear a hat," Nino explained. "I only let my hair out for Alya."

"Very well then," said Adrien. He didn't further the discussion, because he knew it would only get weirder from there.

"I'm ready to leave," said Nathanael. Adrien found Nino, who had now picked out his hat, and they paid for their stuff and walked back to the mansion.

* * *

Adrien, Nathanael, and Nino had all returned from the mall and had gotten changed into their suits. They were all very comfortable, surprisingly, and luckily the collars were not torture machines. They were currently talking about random crap while they waited on their ladies.

"And then I told her-" Adrien began, but he didn't have time to finish. The central door, left guest room, and right guest room doors opened and out stepped Marinette, Chloe, and Alya in their brand new clothing. Marinette walked with a bit of that dancer pep, and Chloe and Alya's hips shook slightly. Nino covered his face with his hat, Adrien covered his eyes, and Nathanael just looked at his sketchbook. But even then, they had to look eventually.

And damn, were they gorgeous. Anyone who said different would have to answer to Adrien's fists.

"Hey boys," said Marinette casually. "We look okay?"

"OKAY?! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Adrien blurted out, and both his and Marinette's faces turned strawberry red.

"Congratulations genius," said Nino, clasping his hand on his shoulder. "You played yourself."

After about five minutes of talking, Adrien grabbed everyone's attention.

"Okay, I got all of the specific parts for you all. It took a hell of a lot of research, but I finally got the piano, tap dancing, bass, drum, and clarinet segments from the Postmodern Jukebox version of 'Sweet Child Of Mine' and a few other songs."

"Why that song?" Nathanael asked.

"Because every other song that was brought to my attention other than about 7 was about butts, sex, or boobs," Adrien replied. "It wouldn't sit well with the faculty."

"Good point," he replied.

"I also managed to get all of the instruments necessary," Adrien continued.

"How?" Alya asked.

"I know a guy," said Adrien. "Let's make sure these outfits don't hinder our performance before we actually begin practicing."

They all agreed to this, and headed down to the basement. Everyone tested their skills with their clothes against the instruments, and they all coped surprisingly well. Marinette's dress didn't interfere with her leg movement while tap dancing, Chloe was a natural born master, Nathanael was able to do well if Nino was at the drums at the same time, and Alya was a true prodigy in clarinet form.

"Alright, great work team!" said Adrien. "We'll meet again tomorrow for our first official practice, but lets just binge watch something for now."

"After everyone else agreed, they all laid out their clothes in their temporary bedroom, and binge-watched stuff on Netflix for the rest of the day. Finally, at 11:00 PM, everyone started to get tired.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for bed," said Nino, yawning.

"Me too," said Alya, stretching. "I think we're gonna call it. See y'all tomorrow."

With that, the two walked into their room, and it wasn't too long before Chloe and Nathanael did the same. By 11:30, everyone except Marinette and Adrien had gone to bed.

"You wanna sleep in the bed?" Adrien asked. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"I couldn't," said Marinette. "I-"

Her protests were interrupted by none other than Adrien's lips.

"Spare me your lies, temptress," Adrien said softly into her ear. This led to Marinette having a small laugh attack. The two eventually agreed to cuddle each other on the bed.

"I like this," Marinette said, feeling his fingers running through her head and his lips on her forehead. "You think we'll get our act together tomorrow?"

"Hope so bugaboo," said Adrien. "If not, we'll show em the original video."

"Okay kitty," Marinette said. She felt Adrien pull the sheets and covers over her and she snuggled down with him as his "bugaboo". She loved that nickname.

* * *

The very next morning, Alya was the first person to wake up. After casually getting ready, she then discovered a miraculous sight. She always felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw Adrien being sweet with Marinette, or vice versa. But now she had a new thing about to go teasing them about. She would call it the "Adrienette Cuddle".

"Oh god, you two are so cute," she said. She woke up Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael to look at her new meme before the 4 went to get breakfast. About 15 minutes later, Adrien and Marinette woke up.

"Morning Princess," Adrien whispered into her ear.

"Morning Kitty," Marinette said. "You think the others are up yet?"

"Probably," said Marinette. The two really didn't care though. As they made their way down to the dining room, they were greeted normally by their friends, but still unbeknownst to them, Alya had set the Adrienette ship sailing. After downing their food together, they made their way down to the basement to begin practicing.

"So," Marinette began, as she buckled her tap shoes' laces, "How are we all gonna get coordinated?"

"We're gonna all do our parts individually at first, then we'll start coordinating with one another," Adrien explained, getting the microphones set up. "Time isn't an issue, we've still got 14 days."

They all agreed on this method, and took turns doing their own thing. Chloe went first, and was the only one besides Adrien that would be playing the entire song. Next, Nino took his turn on the drums, and made the room feel like the earth was falling apart from an earthquake. Alya went on her clarinet after that, followed shortly by Nathanael's bass. However, Marinette and Adrien's parts went with one another when Marinette began her dance, so they had to do it at the same time.

But they always had a connection wherever they went or whenever they did something, so it was no surprise that they would be great at this. After their individual performances, the 6 all did it from the top, and surprisingly weren't that bad.

"That was awesome!" Chloe said.

"I've not felt that alive in a while," Nathaniel put in.

"Great job team!" said Adrien. "That was a very good session."

Suddenly, his phone rang, interrupting the whole thing.

"Dammit," Adrien muttered. "I'll be back in a minute."

He ran to take the call, and was surprised to find Juleka on the other end.

"Hey Adrien!" Juleka said, sounding more cheery than usual.

"Hey Juleka, what's going on?" Adrien responded.

"We need help decorating the gym for the ball," she explained. "It's just me and Rose right now, could you help us?"

"Um... Sure!" he said. Suddenly, in the background, he heard something shatter and Juleka yell a very loud "SHIT!" before she hung up.

"Well then," he said, in utter confusion. "Guess I better get going."

He ran across the room and grabbed his coat, and was obviously asked the obvious by Marinette:

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To help Juleka and Rose decorate the gym for the ball," he responded. "She yelled a very loud 'SHIT' before hanging up, so I better get going."

"Okay, be careful," she said, kissing him on the cheek. He gave his girlfriend a hug before running out of the room, and then out of the mansion.

* * *

"Okay, I'm-" Adrien began, but he was in pure disbelief. "What the hell?"

The place was, quite frankly, a mess. The chair rack had fallen over, which had in turn wrecked the table and caused a tree to fall over. Luckily, there was no glass. Juleka and Rose waved "hello" very timidly.

"Holy crap," he muttered. "What happened?"

"Um, we might have knocked something over," said Rose nervously.

"You're telling me," said Adrien.

"Oh, I'VE FAILED THIS SCHOOL!" shouted Juleka, before falling down on her knees and beginning to sob her eyes out.

"Oh man," Adrien muttered. Just then, he remembered something. Juleka and Rose knew he was Chat Noir. He could just run around and fix it in two minutes!

"I've got it!" he shouted. "Plagg, claws out!" * **cue Chat Noir transforming scene** *

Adrien then ran around the room, fixing everything as fast as he could and setting up extra stuff. He hated seeing anyone cry, especially Marinette or his dad (which was extremely rare). But anyone else made him feel just as bad, so he tried to do it fast. After about 2 minutes, like he predicted, the gym was tuned up and better than before.

"Juleka, LOOK!" shrieked Rose. Juleka finally lifted up her tear stained face to see Adrien as Chat Noir, and he had fixed and spruced up the the gym. He, from the looks of it, was sweating his ass off.

"THANK YOU ADRIEN!" she screamed, hugging him. "You're a savior!"

"Thanks... Need... AIR..." he managed to squeak. She immediately let go, hoping she hadn't caused him any back trouble. "WHEW! That was hard."

"Yeah, sorry," said Rose.

"It's cool," he said, transforming back to Adrien. "But I've got to go. I have practicing to do."

"What practicing?" Juleka asked.

"We're practicing for the band auditions," he explained. "Marinette, Nino, Alya, Chloe, and Nathanael somehow agreed to do this with me."

"Well, can't wait for it!" she responded.

"Awesome!" he responded. "Oh, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

He whispered his plan into her ear, and she agreed to carry it out.

"Thanks Juleka, I knew I could count on you," he said. He told her and Rose goodbye, then rushed out of the gym and he ran all the way home to avoid all the fangirls.

* * *

Adrien made it back to the mansion in one piece, avoiding every person who looked like they wanted a piece of him (of which there were a few people). However, he came back to the basement to see everyone performing. For his father. And he seemed to be enjoying it. They were performing "In the Mood" by Glenn Miller, one of his father's favorite classical pieces, mainly because Adrien's mother liked it. From the looks of it, they had just wrapped up and were being congratulated by him.

"Very nice you all," Gabriel told them. "I really- Oh, son! Are... You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks dad," Adrien said, clutching his chest. "Just running from the overly-obsessed fangirls. Oh gosh, that hurts my back sometimes."

"Well, I'll let you all continue your thing," said Gabriel, before walking out of the room to attend to more business stuff.

"Your dad's awesome," Nathaniel said.

"Yes," Adrien said. "Yes, he really is."

"Alright, we gonna get back to practicing or what?" Alya asked.

"Oh, right," Adrien muttered. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 **14 days later...**

They all came to a shocking realization that day. They were the ONLY ones who applied for the auditions, so therefore, they would be performing. And boy, were they nervous. This wasn't any ordinary ball, oh no. There would be teachers too. And the principal would be there with his wife as well. So in other words, their dignity depended on this. Their record depended on this. Their grades might even depend on this! (somehow)

But there was no time like the present. They all were ready by 6:30, and were all changed into their clothes. Marinette made a comment about her legs feeling like jelly, which was absolutely perfect since she had to dance. Everyone was nervous, but slowly built up courage throughout the day, practicing in their own home thanks to some dude Adrien knew who helped them move all of this stuff. Everyone was ready...

All except Marinette.

But she was ready, physical appearance-wise. She had a red headband on, and her hair was in flowing curls that could make Jagged Stone want his hair re-done. Her dress was red, with black polka dots racing across the thing, and her waist belt was black with a fake rose on her hip, and her black Mary Jane heels which she would be tap dancing in the whole night. When she walked down, her parents were mesmerized.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Tom asked jokingly.

"Dad!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Have a great time sweetie," Sabine said. "We'll be sure to watch you on the TV."

"Wait, WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Oh, it was kind of something they forced us to keep quiet about," she explained. "We would have told you."

"Yeah, but we were forced to keep our mouth shut," Tom said. "I'm sorry sweetheart!"

"It... It's okay..." Marinette said, hyperventilating. "It's just..."

"You aren't the only one who's nervous," a familiar voice said. It was Adrien.

"Oh, Adrien!" she cried, running into his arms. "I... I'm..."

"Scared? Don't be Mari," he reassured her. "Everyone else is scared too. But your strong. I know you can do this."

"Thank you so much," she said, hugging him tighter.

"No problem," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now, lets do this.

Marinette said a quick goodbye to her parents, and was hand-in-hand with Adrien all the way to the limo. Inside, she was greeted by her four greatest friends.

"Hey Mari!" exclaimed Chloe, side-hugging her. "Glad you could make it!"

"We were kinda worried!" Alya followed up with.

"Thank you," Marinette said, grateful she had such great friends. "I assume you got the news?"

"Oh yes," said Nino. "Nathanael's face was redder than his hair."

"True story," Nathanael added.

They all continued to talk about their days the whole ride to the school. When they got there, Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand firmly, but gently.

"You ready, bugaboo?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she responded. He led her by her hand as the two walked in, and they both prepared themselves both physically and mentally.

* * *

"Bravo!" Juleka cried.

They were doing a practice routine, and Juleka was in charge of camera equipment, so it was pretty obvious she would already be there. They had just wrapped up the song that would be a performance-exclusive song "Sweet Child Of Mine" where no one danced, and this way the band was able to reassure the people they were good at this.

"Thank you very much," Adrien said. "We really needed that."

"We literally had no idea we were gonna be on TV," said Nathanael.

"Its more shocking than the fact I have on a bulletproof vest!" shouted Nino. Everyone stared at him like he was an idiot.

"What?!" he asked. "If I get shot, it'll come in handy!"

"Yep, if you get shot, I'll give you 5 dollars," Alya said.

"You're on," Nino responded.

 _ **Little did he know he would receive that 5 dollars sooner than he expected... Wait what? Never mind...**_

"Alright guys, let's go backstage till everyone gets here," Adrien said. Everyone agreed, and they all went backstage while Juleka set up the camera equipment.

"Uh, could I get a hand?" Juleka asked timidly. Adrien ran over to help her set up everything, and reminded her of their plan.

"Remember our secret?" he whispered.

"Uh huh," she responded. "It's under the table."

"Sweet," he responded. "Thanks Juleka."

"No problem," she said.

A little while later, all of the students and teachers had arrived. It was almost showtime.

"I'm so nervous," Marinette said, and her legs were quivering, as noted by her tap shoes clicking the floor lightly very fast.

"It's alright Mari," Adrien said, hugging her. "You'll do great."

Suddenly, Sabrina's voice came over the microphone, announcing the arrival of the band members. It was finally showtime.

"Let's do this," said Nathanael. 5 of them walked out, as Marinette was going to have to wait for her part to begin. Adrien shot a wink at her, then walked out himself.

"Please give it up for Adrien Agreste, Chloe Bourgeois, Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire, and Nathanael Kurtzberg! And maybe someone else will be making an appearance later on..."

Adrien adjusted the microphone to his ideal level, and cleared his throat before Chloe hit the notes on the piano that signified the song's beginning.

 _She's got a smile it seems to me  
_ _Reminds me of childhood memories  
_ _Where everything  
_ _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
_ _Now and then when I see her face  
_ _She takes me away to that special place  
_ _And if I'd stare too long  
_ _I'd probably break down and cry_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet love of mine_

"This is going good," he thought. "Only a little longer and the real fun begins."

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
_ _As if they thought of rain  
_ _I hate to look into those eyes  
_ _And see an ounce of pain  
_ _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
_ _Where as a child I'd hide  
_ _And pray for the thunder  
_ _And the rain  
_ _To quietly pass me by_

 _Oh, oh, oh (Marinette enters the room)_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet love of mine_

"Let's do this!" she exclaimed. Adrien stood still, looking at her feet as he had practiced so she didn't think it was weird. Her routine was nearly, if not exactly flawless. She could see some of the teacher's facial expressions, and by the looks of it, none of them saw this coming. Mrs. Bustier was the least shocked, but still open mouthed. When she did her toe stand, she could see everyone worried she would fall. But she kept confidence from Sabrina and Juleka, who were secretly encouraging her from behind their cameras. Finally, they got back to Adrien singing while she kept on dancing.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_ _Sweet child o' mine  
_ _Oh,  
_ _Sweet love of mine_

 _Where do we go?_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Oh, (sweet child)_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Where do we go now?  
_

 _Oh,  
_ _Where do we go now?  
_ _No, no, no, no, no, no  
_ _Sweet child,  
_ _Sweet child of mine!_

The room was filled with applause from both students and teachers and their husbands or wives. They were absolutely astonished.

"So, we good?" Adrien asked jokingly. Everyone cheered loudly, so he took that as a yes. "Alright then! Let's do it!"

The band continued on, performing various songs throughout the night such as "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder, to "Get Jiggy With It" by Will Smith. How they did such a transition of song eras? The world may never have an answer. About 3/4 of the way through the night, the team had only two songs left, but Adrien had 3.

"We having a good time?" he asked, after wrapping "Last Christmas" by Wham!. Everyone cheered, and this cheer put into motion a chain of events that would change the night.

"Wait, I forgot something," he said, running to the punch table and reaching underneath, only to pull out a red electric guitar.

"Alright, well this song is an oldie, at least where I come from," he told everyone, before turning around to explain his plan to his team.

"Alright guys," he began, "this is gonna be a Blues riff in B, so just watch me for the changes and try to keep up, okay?"

"Is he about to-" Nino began.

"He's about to do it," Nathanael responded.

The guitar chords filled the room with music as the all time classic, "Johnny B. Goode" could be heard and was pleasantly welcomed. Marinette had to improvise a little bit for her dance, as she wasn't prepared for this, but she had learned an extra tap routine in case something like this were to happen. Adrien looked to be having the time of his life singing this one.

 _Way down in Louisiana, down in New Orleans  
_ _Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
_ _There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
_ _Where lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode.  
_ _He never ever learned to read or write so well,  
_ _But He could play the guitar just like he's ringing a bell!_

 _Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go Go  
_ _Johnny B Goode!_

 _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
_ _And sit beneath the trees by the railroad track.  
_ _The engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,  
_ _Strummin' to the rhythm that the driver made.  
_ _People passing you know they stop and say  
_ _Oh my that little country boy could play!_

 _Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go Go  
_ _Johnny B Goode!_

 _Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Johnny B Goode!_

 _Well his mama told him one day you will be a man,  
_ _And you would be the leader of a big old band.  
_ _and people gonna come from miles around  
_ _To listen to you play till sun go down  
_ _Maybe someday your name gonna be in lights  
_ _Saying Johnny B Goode tonight!_

 _Go Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go Go  
_ _Johnny B Goode!_

 _Go Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go Go  
_ _Go Johnny Go Go!_

As they wrapped up the song, they were met once again with a round of applause. They all stood up and bowed together, even though they had 2 more songs left. After they were through with performing "Uptown Funk" by Bruno Mars and "The Nights" by Avicii, they all took one more bow before taking a break before they had to leave.

* * *

Alya and Nino were walking home together, mainly because that's what Chloe and Nathanael, as well as Marinette and Adrien had done, so they weren't gonna be the odd-two-out.

"Hey, I had a great time tonight," she told him.

"I had a lot of fun too," he responded. The two leaned in for a kiss, but then...

BANG!

A bullet hit Nino's vest. He couldn't believe it, he had been shot! **_Told ya. :) Oh, wait..._**

And by none other than Volpina. She held a rifle in hand, but she took off down her own unique building highway.

"Holy crap, it worked!" he shouted. Just then, he came to his senses. He had just been shot. By Volpina. He took out his walkie-talkie, and notified Adrien and Nathanael.

"SHELL SHOCKER TO CHAT NOIR/EVILLUSTRATOR, I'VE BEEN SHOT BY VOLPINA! SHE'S HEADING WEST DOWN BOULEVARD! Over."

"On it," Nathanael said.

"We're coming," Adrien said.

Eventually, Nino and Alya reunited with their 4 friends, and charged onward to Volpina's lair. They could faintly make her figure out, and they tried to keep a low profile. Surely enough, they arrived at her lair, which was a warehouse. Typical.

"Okay, I've got a plan," Adrien said. Suddenly, the glass roof began to crack.

"Oh crap," muttered Chloe.

In the flash of an eye, they went from on the roof to on the floor. Volpina was cackling on top of some crates.

"You really thought you would catch me THAT easily?!" she shrieked. "Puh-LEASE!"

"Okay, let's fight," Adrien said, before all 6 of them were running after Volpina. Marinette was the only one able to even get close to her, but the rest of them were left clueless in the pitch black warehouse.

"Guys! I've got something!" Nathanael shouted. He ended up drawing... A flare gun.

"What?!" he screamed. "How is a flare gun gonna help? Well, back to the drawing board."

"Need to make it fast!" shouted Alya. "She's getting on to us!"

"That's right bitch!" Volpina shouted.

Suddenly, Nino felt something snap. He could now see Volpina clear as day. He charged over to her, and tackled her and gave her a small lecture.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU, I DOUBLE DARE YOU! SAY THAT ONE MORE DAMN TIME!"

"That's right, bitch!" she screamed once more. But before Nino could punch her, she kicked him where it hurts, causing him to scream in pain.

"Ow," he finally muttered after rolling around on the ground while breathing heavily.

"Shouldn't have said that," she said, before walking away. Little did she know Nathanael had come up with something.

"Oh Volpina!" Chloe shouted, whistling. "Come at me!"

'Gladly," she responded. She charged at Chloe, but before she could get there, a net came down on top of her.

"What the hell?!" she screamed.

"Pound it!" Marinette and Adrien exclaimed. Volpina didn't seem to be akumatized, so they had to let the police take care of her. After that though, they all went home.

* * *

"Hey bugaboo," said a familiar voice. Ladybug looked back to see Chat Noir, leaning on the Eiffel Tower.

"Hi kitty," she said. He took a seat by her at the top area of the tower, and he then proceeded to kissed her softly.

"Tonight was quite amazing," he told her.

"I agree," she responded. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I would hope," he said. "You're so cute when your dancing."

"Thank you," she giggled. "I was quite surprised when you pulled out that electric guitar."

"Y'know, I was too," he said. "I thought I would screw up for sure."

"But you didn't," she said, ruffling his hair.

The two would later go on to perform with their 4 friends at several more holiday dances, but we'll leave those for another time...

* * *

 **Wow... That took me a long time... BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
